


Fire and Ice

by allofoursecrets



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofoursecrets/pseuds/allofoursecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fire. You were ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is meant to be read while Hozier's "Take Me to Church" plays along in the background. This isn't based on the song, but it goes hand in hand pretty well. This reads more like a poem, and I do hope you enjoy it. :)

You knew it was only a matter of time before one of you destroyed the other. It simply wouldn't last; fire and ice cannot dance for long. In the past, you froze people into oblivion before they could get close. Or, worse: you fashioned their kindness into hatred, into a weapon with only one casualty: you. You couldn’t do that to him, _you couldn’t._ Yet with every objection you voiced came two more of his rationalizations.

 _You_ were ice, frozen passion, destined to slowly suffocate anyone who had the misfortune of trying to get close to you. Your frostbite-nipped heart had long since stopped beating. 

 _He_ was fire, passion, reckless abandon, created to consume those who fell in his path. He couldn't be controlled. You knew what he could do, _who he was_. You two would destroy each other, but you couldn't find the will to care. He was a toxin, a poison, a _drug_ that flowed through your bloodstream, turning every ice cold cell into a raging fire. Where he touched you, your skin burned. And you felt more alive than you had in years.

When he caressed your neck with his tongue, he told you how you reminded him of a rose. Beautiful, powerful, dangerous. You brought his chin up, and told him that roses have thorns, and yours were ice cold metal. _You were more thorn than petal_ , you sighed, but as his warm breath ventured lower, your objections became but whispers on the wall before they faded completely. He reminded you that he, too, was fashioned from metal and ice, yet he had learned to love even the coldest parts of himself. _Fire and ice are the same_ , he said. _They both can kill but they can also lend life to the lost._

You divulged everything into him, from your most hidden sins to your darkest desires. And he fulfilled every one. His tongue could trace the alphabet on you and you would suddenly forget how to speak. His lips, thorn-pricked red and tinted with lust-fueled desire beckoned you closer. His erratic heartbeat, his low murmurs, his mouth that had a maddening habit of quirking up slightly to the left -- it all became part of a deadly spell that you could not break. His words were a siren call, begging you to let go of your inhibitions and join his dangerous game.

He painted his own sins alongside yours across your skin, raising sounds of ecstasy from you and pleasure from him. Intricately coordinated dances changed tempo in seconds. His heartbeat raced through you and ignited your own. As you felt him stir in the deepest parts of you, you held him close as your breathing became ragged.

The room was dark but moonlight still managed to make its way through the curtains. It smelled musky, it smelled fiery, and it smelled cold all at once. His warm hands across your cool neck was more than enough to make you come undone, and as you did, you realized that fire and ice could play a deadly, sinful game, but they could also coexist. You were reborn in his fire, and though ice still flowed through your veins, you knew you could live in two very different worlds. 

And you were more than happy to fall into him again.


End file.
